


Znasz to uczucie

by Freedoooom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mini, rozpacz, śmierć postaci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoooom/pseuds/Freedoooom





	Znasz to uczucie

Znasz to uczucie, kiedy szarpel coraz szybciej pędzi w kierunku twojego serca.

Jest dziwnie znajome. I choć nigdy tak naprawdę nie dopuściłeś, by odłamki dotarły do celu – czujesz je. Wibrują, jakby tylko sekunda dzieliła ich od wbicia się w miękką tkankę.

Przy każdym uderzeniu.

Kiedy jego silna dłoń miażdży jej krtań.

Gdy patrzysz w niebieskie oczy Barnesa, a reaktor pracuje cicho – tak blisko, a zarazem tak daleko od twojego ciała.


End file.
